Not Batting on a Full Wicket
by Dog Stars Crush
Summary: Georgia's life continues with as much interstingly hilarious insidents only now Georgia must make the most important decision of her life. The laugh? The Sex God? Or Henri? R/R Please!
1. Bra Breaking Fun

A/n: I usually just stick to Harry Potter Fanfiction but what the hell? I'll give this a try too. Inspired by personal experiences and experiences of my friend(s).  
  
Further, further, further confessions of Georgia Nicolson Episode One Bra Breaking Fun  
  
5:33pm  
  
Decided to phone Jas. Maybe she had some wisdomosity locked away that she could share with me. It would be a first for Jas. Bring, bring. Sacre bleu, her phone keeps ringing then going 'beep beep beep, click'. Typical Jas. I guess I'm on my own with this one; this is what I get for being best friends with Jas.  
  
The Laugh or the Sex God? Laugh or Sex God? Or Henri?  
  
Monday  
  
10:20pm  
  
Had a math test today I didn't know about. I tried to copy of Ellen but she was being a swot and kept covering her answers. It was a long test too, three pages! Front and back! The nerve. My head hurts now. Bell rang.  
  
2:43pm  
  
Sacre bloody bleu!!! My bra broke! I was on my way to class, I was a bit late (5 minutes) so I was running and my bra broke! I thought had just snapped open so I ran into the loo to fix it but alas! It could not be fixed because it was broken! So now I have no bra. Stupid bra.  
  
Went to nurse to see about what to do with my GIGAINTIC bra braking nunga- nungas. The school nurse is very old and dense. She let be go home early because of my tragic and emotionally scaring experience. I must remember to break my bras more often.  
  
4:05pm  
  
Ran into Dave the Laugh on my way home. I tried my best to act normal but I kept thinking about my braless boobs going all higgly piggly every which way.  
  
He said, "Look Georgia, you're great and all and you know I like you but I need to know how you feel about me."  
  
I mumbled something like "oh, I think your just lovely I gotta go." And run for home with my nunga-nungas flying everywhere. 


	2. Operation Knickers

A/n I want you all to know that I'm being very bad by writing this right now, as I should be doing my history notes. Teachers are insane, did you know that? How can they possibly expect one person to take notes on 4 and a half chapters in only two weeks, not only that but instead of being normal my teacher has to go and make different sections due separately at different times instead of all at once so now I cant just do them all the last weekend, not that I'd ever finish them that way. And if you think I'm being over dramatic (you're probably right) then here's how long it takes, for every four pages of the text book it takes 1 hour to do notes on those four pages because the have to be net, organized, legible, and in depth! Stupid APUSH (Advanced Placement U.S. History). Right well on to stuff you actually care about.  
  
THANK YOU!!! To all those who reviewed chapter one!  
  
Chapter two  
  
Operation Knickers  
  
Tuesday November 23  
  
11:43am  
  
I have come up with an ingenious plan to make Hawkeye have a heart attack. The gang and I shall get the whole school in on it, well at lest the whole class. We shall all wear our berets normally; as we have never done that it should be shocking enough however my ingeniouisty does not stop there. We will also wear our skirts at the right length with no make-up, well just a bit of foundation and maybe a little lippy with a tad of mascara but that's all. Then we shall all walk into to school together in a single fill line. It will be enough to make old Hawkeye think she's died and gone to heaven, and that's when we'll get her. Once we are all on the other side of the gate we shall line up side by side and flip or knickers at her before running like mad to class. It'll be brilliant!  
  
I told the gang and they've agreed to do it though Jas was a little hesitant, she didn't want to flash her knickers in case Tom saw but I pointed out to her that unless he knows what her knickers look like he would never know it was her. With a little more persuading she finally agreed so Wednesday we shall commence Operation Knickers. I truly am a genius.  
  
12:35pm  
  
It rained all through lunch so we decided to take refuge in Elvis's hut, he was off somewhere. Mostly likely posing for some dirty magazines with his wife. We were having a good time in there until we saw Elvis coming back and he had to run like hell through the icy rain so as not to get caught. I'm no thoroughly wet and dripping not to mention cold.  
  
  
  
3:09pm  
  
I was planning on going clubbing with the gang tonight; the Sex God was going to be there according to Tom. But I also herd that Dave would be there and that might be awkward. It doesn't matter though any way because Mutti and Vatti who are determined to ruin what little social life I have simply because they are jealous that I have friends and they don't have decided to go out to the Cinema and have made me promise to watch Libby. I'm stuck at home all by my lonesome self with only a little weird sister child and a crazy wild cat for company.  
  
5:24pm  
  
I was so desperately out of my mind bored that I did my homework. Is this what my life is coming to? I think I'll go give myself a facial and have a nice long soak in the tub.  
  
Was soaking peacefully until Libby came in and ate the cucumbers off my eyes and climbed in the tub with me, cloths, shoes, Scuba Barbie and all. She really has no idea of a person's personal boundary does she? Ho hum this is what my life has become.  
  
9:00pm  
  
Put Libby to bed. My bed that is, she refused to go in hers. I figured I might as well go to bed too; catch up on my beauty rest. Libby pushed me onto the floor calling me a bad boy. I am now on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. It's actually quit comfy once you get use to it.  
  
Wednesday November 24  
  
7:05am  
  
Today we shall commence Operation Knickers. I grabbed a piece of toast before running out the door to meet Jas and the rest of the gang in front of school. It took us five minutes to make sure we had everything just right before we got in line along with the rest of the class who we had managed to talk into doing this as well. We marched proudly through the gates like soldiers, Hawkeye's jaw dropped when she saw us she was wide- eyed and in awe, I think I even saw her pinch her self to see if she was dreaming. Once we were all through we turned our backs to Hawkeye and flashed are pretty pink knickers (I had instructed everyone to wear pink yesterday). Her whole face turned bright pink to match our knickers and she sputtered for words but by the time she could event think to yell at us all we had run inside and to class. It was bloody brilliant if I do say so myself, and I do. 


	3. Drummer Girl

Not Batting on a Full Wicket  
  
Chapter Three  
  
9:23 am  
  
I'm currently sitting in Slims office; she somehow got it into her triple- chinned head that I was behind the flashing of the underpants. Where they come with these ridiculous ideas I don't know. Yes it was my idea but honestly I didn't force any one to do it, they did it on their own free will, I can't not be held accountable for other people's actions! It was priceless though, the look on old Hawkeye's face.  
  
Just been inform but Slim that I will not be suspended or expelled as they have no evidence besides a strong suspicion that it was me. Haha! To them I say! However they did give me a week's coatroom duty because I was one of the flashers. I am truly a genius, all bow down to Georgia Nicolson Genius extraordinaire!  
  
3:45pm  
  
Walked home with Jas and made plans to go clubbing later this evening, there's this hot new band playing at the Blue Room. We've never gone to the Blue Room but we're willing to give it a try for the sake of seeing the band play. The band is called the Paris Rum, it's suppose to have a really hot lead singer and a totally awesome lead guitarist, and their drummers a girl! I think that would be totally amazing to be the only girl in a hot band with guys! Maybe I'll learn how to play the drums and then I could join a hot band, or be a backup drummer for the Stiff Dylans! Then I could tour with Robby the all mighty Sex God.  
  
3:52pm  
  
Went to ask Mutti and Vatti if they'd buy me a drum set and let me have lessons, they said:  
  
"Georgia, dear, you know you have no musical talent. And besides we cant afford to buy you a drum set or pay for lessons."  
  
My career as a famous drummer has ended before its even begun, sacre blu (a/n s/p?) aren't parents suppose to be encouraging and supporting of their children? I think I got the short end of the stick in the parental unit department. Oy vay. Must go get ready now, only three hours left until I'm suppose to met Jas!  
  
A/n Please review, I know the chapter is short but its been so long since I last updated I wanted to post something. Its Christmas Break now so I'll have two weeks almost completely devoid of homework! Almost that is. also I think I want Georgia to go with the laugh, yay or nayh? Let me know what you think. (you do think don't you? Let me know with a review!) 


	4. Hickie Anyone?

A/N Just so you know I have NOT read the fourth book yet because it has yet to come out in the US. That means that this fic takes place AFTER the THIRD book. Thank you. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed!  
  
Chapter Four Hickie anyone?  
  
6:30pm  
  
Jas is supposed to be here soon, I've abandoned my dream as a drummer for the Stiff Dylons in order to prepare myself for tonight. I'm looking really fabulous at the moment and I can't wait to get there. Rumor has it that The Laugh is going to be there too. I still haven't decided who I like more The Laugh or the Sex God. Maybe tonight will help me to choose.  
  
Jas just got here, about time.  
  
10:55pm  
  
Just got back from the club, it was bloody fantastic! We got there and we were dancing and having a jolly good time when the Laugh showed up. I played it cool and talked to him. We were having fun dancing and laughing, he isn't called the laugh for nothing you know. Jas was being her usual self and had already disappeared with Tom; they were probably off snogging somewhere. Dave and I decided to get some air outside, so we left the club and he showed me his new car. It was a cool new red mini, we got in and he started telling me all about his car and the next thing I know we're full frontal snogging. It was really nice, he has pleasantly soft lips. He started to kiss my neck and nibble my ear a little bit it was very different I liked it. I think I'm going to choose the Laugh if he keeps that up.  
  
11:03pm  
  
Bloody Hell!!!!!!! I just went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and there's this HUGE red hickie on the side of my neck! I immediately started applying makeup to it but it wasn't working! What am I going to do? Mutti and Vatti will kill me if they see it, I'll be grounded forever! What am I going to do?? What am I going to do???????? I'm dead, dead, dead!  
  
11:05pm  
  
Found all my scarves, turtlenecks and high-collared shirts. That should cover it for now but I cant were them forever, plus they're very unfashionable. What am I going to do?  
  
11:13pm  
  
Phoned Jas to ask her what to do, I know she's had a hickie before. She said to ice it and put Neosporin on it. I did but it doesn't seem to be helping. I did have fun though. Dave is so cute after all.  
  
11:30pm  
  
I've resigned myself to wearing things that cover my neck. My life is over if any one at school finds out about this. Just remembered I told Jas, now everyone will know.  
A/N Please review! 


End file.
